The Doctor's New Form
by Goobertron5901
Summary: What if the Doctor regenerate into a girl? Not only that but a child? This is what happened. I do not own any of the Doctor Who characters.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't hold it much longer!" Said Amy.

"Just try! I'm not finished yet!"

"Doctor, it's crushing me!" Amy was holding the escape door up so that she and the Doctor could get away once the job was done. Amy didn't quite know what the Doctor was up to, but she knew the Cyber-men did not like it. With every step, very shot, they were getting closer the Doctor. Amy had never seen a regeneration before and did not want to see one.

"Doctor! Look out!" Amy screamed. The for slammed closed. Amy was on the safe side, but not before seeing her beloved Doctor great shot.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't hold it much longer!" Said Amy.

"Just try! I'm not finished yet!"

"Doctor, it's crushing me!" Amy was holding the escape door up so that she and the Doctor could get away once the job was done. Amy didn't quite know what the Doctor was up to, but she knew the Cyber-men did not like it. With every step, very shot, they were getting closer the Doctor. Amy had never seen a regeneration before and did not want to see one.

"Doctor! Look out!" Amy screamed. The for slammed closed. Amy was on the safe side, but not before seeing her beloved Doctor great shot.


	3. Chapter 3

The little girl screamed for the better part of 10 minutes. When she was done, she stared at herself for almost 30 minutes before saying, "I'm a girl. Not only that a child! How is that possible? W-was it something I did?" She looked at Amy, shock, horror, and sadness filled her eyes. Amy understood that her Doctor was a little girl. Her best friend was a tiny, little girl.

"Amy, I want you to know that whatever I look like, I am the same Doctor, just... a bit different. But... how can I be the same in this body?" The Doctor started to sob. She tried to speak, but ended up running away, towards parts of the Tardis Amy had never explored.

"Doctor, wait!" It only took a few minutes to find her. She was in the kitchen eating some chocolate. Just like a kid. The Doctor was still sobbing, an looked up with years in her eyes. Instead of talking, Amy juss sat down by the Doctor and started eating some chocolate with her. The Doctor smiled a the sobs stopped. They sat there eating and thinking for hours.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I think we need to talk about this. Does this happen often? Did anything go wrong?" asked Amy after a little while.

"No... Nothing unusual..." replied the Doctor between sniffles. Amy knew she was hiding something. Rule #1: The Doctor lies. Amy decided not to press for more information. The Doctor seemed to have a hard time with this change.

The Doctor looked down at her clothes.

"Well, this simply won't do." She rushed into the main room and started looking through the chest for the perfect outfit. After what seemed like hours, the Doctor found a turquoise dress that matched her eyes, with nig, brown boots, and a flower hairpin. She looked adorible

Amy stared. She never thought that the Doctor had such a good sense of style. When she came back to her senses, she said, "You look simple lovely. But you still look like you need cheering up. What do you want to do?"

The Doctor thought about this. For once, she wanted a boring day. She didn't want to battle Daleks before figuring out this new form. Then, the Doctor thought of a friend.

"Let's visit River."


	5. Chapter 5

The Tardis landed in the prison. River smiled, knowing it was the Doctor. Who else would appear in a blue box? How she loved her sweet Doctor more then she could explain. She turned around and said, "Hello, Sweet-" River was face to face with a small girl.

"Who are you? Why are you in the Tardis?" she asked, confusion clear on her face.

"Wha- Oh, right. I'm the Doctor you know just..."

"A little girl?" Amy came running out of the Tardis.

"I'm here. I'm here. Oh, right. Umm... so this is the Doctor's new form. Errr... I don't know what happened, but..look, do you know what's happened?" Amy said hopefully.

River Thought for a moment, looking at the Doctor, before saying, "I have no clue what's happened. Doctor, can we have a private chat? In the Tardis?"

"Okay!" the Doctor said brightly.

Once they had entered the Tardis, River screamed, "What happened?! I-I mean h-how did this happen? Is this normal? W-what's wrong?"

"I don't know. But... I was fallowing the plan..." The Doctor explained to River everything that happened. Even something's he did not tell Amy.

"Oh, when are you going to tell her? You can't keep her on the dark forever," River said after she was finished.

"When she's ready. But it still doesn't explain why I'm a girl. Not totally anyway,"

"I know. But, Doctor, why about us? What should we do? I mean, I'm not attracted you."

"And I don't have a crush on you anymore. But, next time I regenerate, we'll see how it goes and maybe..."

"Yeah. Let't go outside. Maybe get some ice cream..."

"Yay! Oh my gosh, I'm hoping to see cute boys there! Oh got gosh, I said 'Oh My gosh'!" River and the Doctor walked out together, wondering what would happen next.


End file.
